Metal injection molding (MIM) is a metalworking process useful in creating a variety of metal objects. A mixture of powdered metal and binder (e.g., a polymer such as polypropylene) forms a “feedstock” capable of being molded, at a high temperature, into the shape of a desired object. The initial molded part, also referred to as a “green part,” then undergoes a debinding process to remove the binder, followed by a sintering process. During sintering, the part is brought to a temperature near the melting point of the powdered metal, which evaporates any remaining binder and forming the metal powder into a solid mass, thereby producing the desired object.
Additive manufacturing, also referred to as 3D printing, includes a variety of techniques for manufacturing a three-dimensional object via an automated process of forming successive layers of the object. 3D printers may utilize a feedstock comparable to that used in MIM, thereby creating a green part without the need for a mold. The green part may then undergo comparable debinding and sintering processes to produce the object.